Passing Through
by rout-obsessie
Summary: Captain John Hart decides to discover more about Earth and has a rather pleasant encounter with a couple of boys in Pittsburgh. Enter Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor.


Passing Through

Captain John Hart prided himself on being a man of his word. Well, when it benefited him, anyway. So when he told Jack he planned to stick around and see a bit of 'this place', he meant it. As a rule he'd never been one to stick around a place longer that absolutely necessary and when he arrived here he sure as hell had had no intention of hanging around on this godforsaken planet longer than he had to. But, after all that had happened, the passion he saw in his former lover for this place and the people in it, he figured it might be worth his while to stick around and see what Jack found so fascinating about Planet Earth. Of course, John being John, he was never one to do things in half measures, so he set of to explore and experience not just Cardiff but numerous towns and cities across the globe.

And because, while admitting to the beginnings of change in his character that had allowed him to let go of Jack, he was still, essentially, the selfish, pleasure-seeking creature he had been for so long, John Hart sought out the most beautiful specimens in each town and…enjoyed himself.

And so, one spring evening found him in Pittsburgh, USA. He wasn't expecting much really. I mean, God, he'd just left New York City after a solid week of parties, drink and copious amounts of sex. How could this little dump compare to that? But he'd promised himself not to stick around any place too long, no matter how tempting the 'delights' were. So here he was dumping his small bag of belongings on the bed in a small (but thankfully clean) motel room. Sure, he could have afforded a plush hotel suit, complete with complementary champagne, but where was the fun in that? His usual cravings for decadence and luxury whenever he could get it had been sated by his stay in NYC and now he felt like blending in.

And luckily, on the way to the motel he'd heard of the perfect place where he could blend in – Liberty Avenue, resident gay party street of Pittsburgh. Of course, John Hart was sexually flexible in ways the backward humans of this planet couldn't even begin to imagine, but during his travels he had developed a great liking for the male form and the things that it could do. So he figured he'd head down to this Liberty Avenue and see what he could pick up.

A few hours later he was propping up the bar in a place he thought was called Babylon; he hadn't paid much attention to the name, just the cue of gorgeous specimens lined up outside. Leaving his red military jacket in the cloakroom he had made his way through the throngs of sweaty, dancing men, eyeing the semi-naked go-go boys on his way past, and headed towards the bar. He could feel all the eyes following him as he strode through the crowd with ease and was arrogant enough to know that it wasn't simply because he was a new face. His dirty looking, blue/grey jeans clung to his arse, shaping it perfectly. His equally shabby-looking (but highly expensive) t-shirt did the same for his chest, hugging his arms and skating across his tight, flat stomach. He knew he looked damn good, and he was proud of it.

_Shouldn't take too long to pick up something in this place_, he thought as he turned from the bar to face the crowded floor. _They must be begging for some hot ass to come along. Bet they only get the…_

His eyes had been scanning the dancers as he thought, eyes flitting from arses to chests to faces, cataloguing faults and perfections, finding a few average specimens and a few possibilities if nothing better came up, when his gaze fell upon that 'something better'. Two 'something better's to be precise. And sweet goddesses, how much better! He licked his lips as he watched the two men dancing together. They were obviously together; the little kisses and strokes they exchanged told that story. Still, John was never one to be put off by obvious obstacles. He sipped his double measure of whisky and watched closely as the two men moved together, so close their legs appeared to tangle, hands grasping at hips, sliding down to cup arses.

Both men, John could see, were equally gorgeous in their own right. In appearance, they could not have been more different. One looked like a mere boy, with his floppy blond hair, lithe body that moved in an almost hypnotic way, and his fresh face. The other was significantly older, more muscular, dark haired and almost a head taller then his partner. But it was the aura of power and confidence emanating from him that was most attractive. Around them the other dancers seemed to melt away to a respectful distance and at all time there had to be at least 10 pairs of eyes watching them hungrily.

John pondered as he stared at the two men. He'd come here hoping to pick up some guy, take him back and fuck him, that's all. But now different images were filling his mind. Maybe he wouldn't do the picking up this time, maybe he'd be the picked. In his mind he could see himself caught between those two bodies. The possibilities of such a combination kept his mind occupied for some time as he continued to stare unflinchingly at the dancing men.

He was brought out of his fantasies when the couple broke up, the younger man speaking in the other's ear before heading towards John and the bar. He breathed deep as the blond boy leaned over the bar next to him and ordered a single measure of Beam and a bottle of water. John now noted that the boy was wearing tight jeans, similar to his, and a sleeveless red shirt that rode up to reveal a tight, pale stomach as he leaned over the bar.

He could feel the older mans eyes on him from the dance floor as he turned to rest an elbow on the bar top and face the young man.

"Hey," he said, blatantly looking the blond up and down.

The boy looked at him, a small smile on his face. John stood still, hip jutted out as he was given the once over. He knew he was a good sight.

"New around here, are you?" the boy asked as he took the drinks from the bartender.

"Just passing through," replied John leaning forward a little as he spoke. "Checking out the - " he paused and let his gaze lower deliberately to the mans crotch, "- sights."

The young man laughed and John's cock jumped up at the brilliant smile that radiated from him.

"Well, I hope you are enjoying the view," the blond purred in his ear, before swaying back onto the floor with his water bottle.

~*~

Justin couldn't help swaying his hips a little as he walked away, knowing full well that the man at the bar would be watching. It always gave him a sense of power, one that his boyish looks often took from him, to know that he could grab any man's attention with one shake of his arse.

Brian grabbed him as soon as he was back in arms reach, drawing him in and kissing him fiercely. Justin smiled at the hint of possessiveness he could feel as Brian's tongue fought with his.

"Who the fuck was that?" Brian growled in his ear before taking the water bottle from him and taking a gulp.

Justin glanced over to the man at the bar. He was still watching them intently, a predatory smile on his face.

"Why? You think he's hot?" Justin grinned back at Brian.

The older man pulled Justin closer to him until their hips met and they ground their cocks together, gasping at the heat and friction.

Brian, too, looked over at the man. "Hell yeah."

He nibbled at the base of Justin's throat, following the line of muscle until he reached the soft skin beneath Justin's ear. He licked and nibbled at the lobe, breathing into his ear and growled, "You wanna fuck him?"

Justin groaned and grasped at Brian's shoulder, arching out his neck.

"You wanna fuck him." This time it wasn't a question. "You wanna take him home and fuck him, don't you?

More groaning. Justin brought his head back up and moved his lips close to Brian's ear. "No. I want _us_ to fuck him."

Brian's hands tightened in their hold of Justin's hips.

"Game night?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Game night," Justin agreed.

Both men turned as one to stare at the man at the bar.

~*~

John found himself, much as he had anticipated, following the younger man out of the club and into the cooling night air. The older man followed behind, his grin part lustful and part indulging. As they approached a black jeep, he was surprised when the blond indicated he should get in the front. Well, at least he wouldn't feel like he was sat in a taxi, he thought. The blond vaulted into the back seat while the dark-haired man lit up a joint before sliding gracefully in behind the wheel. As he started the car he turned his head to look at John, holding out the joint with a raised eyebrow. John, took the joint between his fingers and, keeping direct eye contact with the older man, placed it between his lips and inhaled. He knew from experience that this move displayed him to his best advantage, enhancing his already sculpted cheekbones until he resembled a god in a Greek statue. He allowed his eyes to close, as if is bliss, as he removed the joint from his lips and seductively blew the smoke out between pursed lips. He let his eyes drift open as he passed the joint back, purring "Thanks".

The jeep roared off, the dark haired man driving with a confident arrogance that suited him. John watched as the blond in the back wound his arms round the seat and the man next to him, long fingers plucking the joint from his mouth and inhaling deep before placing it back in the older man's mouth. Sitting sideways along the back seats the young man's head tipped back and he allowed the smoke to escape his mouth in a thin stream. His head rolled back down to meet John's gaze. The two men looked at each other.

"I'm Justin," the young boy said, in a lazy voice.

"Oh, we're doing names, are we?"

Here the driver chipped in. "He likes doing names. He loves to scream them." He looked across at John. "Tell him."

John looked back at the young boy – Justin - , who was smiling that smile again, the one that made his pants tight. "John." He quirked one eyebrow and his head tipped smugly to the side. "Captain John Hart."

He got a slight nod and a grin in acknowledgement before Justin tipped his head in the other man's direction. "He's Brian. He doesn't do names, he does fucking."

Justin accompanied this statement with a giggle and pushed himself up to once again wrap his arms around the seat, his hands sliding round Brian's neck and gliding down into his shirt. Dextrous fingers played with the first few buttons, undoing them and slipping further down Brian's chest. John turned in his seat to watch, using the opportunity to adjust his rapidly tightening jeans. Apart from a slight hitch in his breathing and one slow, heavy-lidded blink, Brian showed no signs that Justin's actions were affecting him. John smirked as he watched Justin's hands roam Brian's chest.

Just then the jeep pulled up outside an apartment building. Jumping out quickly, Justin led them through the door into the lobby, where he pushed up the wooden grate to a lift. John watched appreciatively as the boys t-shirt rode up once again. Oh, he'd be getting his hands on the pale, white skin, and soon if he had any say in the matter. Which he invariably did. Brian and Justin both entered the lift and stood facing him. He could see the question in both their faces: was he coming up? John almost laughed. It always amused him when human measured him against their own standards. He walked forward into the lift.

~*~

"I take it you do this often," the man – John, Brian remembered, Captain John - said as he ran his finger lightly along the back of the sofa while he looked around.

Brian took a leisurely gulp of his beer before answering. "What makes you say that?"

The man chuckled. "Put it this way, gorgeous. If I didn't spend most of my time fleeing a variety of disgruntled speci…spouses, I'd have a fuck pad just like this." He grinned wolfishly at the two of them and let his red military jacket slide down his arms. He caught it in one hand and laid it, almost reverently, on the arm of the sofa.

Brian watched John's movements closely, seeing in front of him a man at ease in the situation and more than comfortable with his body. He wore slightly odd clothing, that jacket in particular, but Brian's practiced eye could tell good quality fabric from 15 paces, and this guys stuff was top notch. His tone and temperament were confident, verging on arrogant. In other words, Brian realised, this was him without any physical attachment to any place.

As he sucked at his drink once more Brian felt Justin brush past him, with a kiss to the cheek, and he watched his lover stalk towards the other man. His breath caught as Justin placed a hand on John's chest and pushed him carefully backwards, steering him until the Captain was backed up against the nearest pillar. John's eyes were on Justin now and Brian could see that they had darkened with desire. He watched as Justin dropped gracefully to his knees in front of the other man, a move that he had raised to the level of dance: perfect balance and grace as he lowered himself.

He loved to watch Justin do this. Knowing the intense pleasure that his lover could bestow with his mouth, Brian found a sardonic pleasure in seeing the change in the faces of the men Justin sucked as they fell beneath the young man's talented mouth. A small (suspiciously lesbian) part of him enjoyed the thought that while these men were privileged to have this experience once in their lifetimes, he, Brian Kinney, was blessed with it on a regular, if not daily basis.

A sharp gasp brought him out of his mental wanderings and his eyes focused once again on the sight in front of him. John's head was thrown back against the metal pillar, his shirt pushed up and held in place by one of Justin's hands. His trousers were around his ankles, his plain belt buckle banging on the floor as he shuffled his feet in an attempt to keep his balance. Brian watched Justin's head move slowly up and down and his heart beat increased, knowing that Justin's tongue would be in full force. He tipped his head back, tearing his eyes from the sight, and downed the last of his beer. Putting the bottle behind him on the counter he looked back to find John looking directly at him, his eyes wide and his mouth open slightly as little pants issued from him. Brian simply looked back for a moment, before he began to move slowly towards the pair across the floor.

Stopping close behind Justin he continued to stare at John, holding his gaze. One hand moved from his side to softly stroke fingertips down Justin's neck, letting his lover know he was there, before he reached further with that hand to grasp hold of one of John's own hands, which before this had either hung by his sides or grasped the pillar behind him for support. Brian felt and saw John take a deep breath and he copied him, his chest rising and falling in time with the other man, their eyes still locked to each other. Brian guided John's hand to the back of Justin's head, where he placed it flat and covering with his own. Applying gentle pressure he forced John to contribute in encouraging Justin to pick up the pace, his blond head now bobbing faster up and down, taking John's cock fully into his mouth. Eyes locked and fingers entwined in Justin's thick hair Brian stared at the breathless man, copying his breathing, their chests rising and falling faster and faster but always in unison. Brian could feel the back of Justin's head brushing his crotch every time it slid back off of John's cock and the edge of the two hands on Justin's head brushed against his thickening cock with every stroke.

"Oh God!" John moaned. His eyelids fluttered closed, as if too heavy to be held up. But almost the moment they shut he snapped them open again, once more staring deep into Brian's eyes, the two men connected by hands and gaze and breathing.

"Fuck yes," Brian hissed. "Do it!"

John's fingers clenched underneath his, gripping Justin's hair hard and his hips stuttered forward, thrusting deeper into Justin's mouth. Brian dropped his second hand down to rest his fingertips against the side of Justin's face and neck. He could feel the sucking motions that his lover was making, feel John's cock stretching his lips and hitting the side of his mouth. Three more jerking thrusts and Brian could feel Justin swallow each time the Captain's cock hit the back of his throat.

"Fuck!"

Brian watched as John's head finally fell back, hitting the pillar behind him with a bump and breaking their intense gaze. His jerking hips stuttered to a stop, pushed forward leaving his back arched away from the metal pillar. Brian stroked Justin's face as he felt the boy swallow a number of times, drawing his head back and sucking the end of John's cock lightly. As Brian crouched down behind Justin, John's hand fell from his to hang limply at his side. Eager to taste the other man in his lover's mouth, Brian turned Justin's head to the side and kissed him deeply, his tongue searching and plundering.

Breaking from the kiss the two men on the floor turned their heads to look up at the man still barely standing.

~*~

"Sweet Godesses, I'd travel galaxies just to find that sort of pleasure!" John groaned, before chuckling ruefully and muttering to himself, "I guess I technically did."

John's head was swimming, not an experience he had very often. With his wide knowledge and dedicated practice of regular sex, he rarely found someone who could surprise him sexually anymore. Not that he didn't enjoy looking for that someone on a regular basis. It's just that when he found someone talented enough to meet his high standards he was more often than not knocked for six.

He felt his boots and jeans being removed, leaving him in only his t-shirt as he was lead to the raised platform that constituted the bedroom. The warm glow of the orange strip light above the bed glinted off skin as John watched the older man, Brian, strip off his clothes. He watched with greedy eyes as firm muscular legs were revealed, followed by a tight stomach and broad shoulders. John's fingers itched to touch, but he knew the rules in a game like this. Brian and Justin were obviously in a relationship. Which meant tonight John was the toy. Not that he minded. He'd even go so far as to say that he enjoyed it. Who wouldn't? John grinned to himself at the direction of his thoughts as Brian moved lithely onto the bed, sitting up against the pillows. Knowing that if he played the game carefully he could still retain some of the control, John waited till he was sure that Brian's eyes were on him again before he stripped off his t-shirt in one smooth move, his muscles rippling as he let the material drop to the floor. Grinning devilishly at the lounging man he crawled onto the bed, moving closer to the dark-haired man and between his outstretched legs. He paused, his hands moving either side of Brian's legs to support himself. His chin was inches from the leaking tip of the older man's cock and John knew if he dipped his head just slightly he'd be able to taste the liquid shimmering on the tip. He grinned again at the thought and licked his lips wolfishly as he looked up at Brian.

"Wanna see what I can do?" A quirk of an eyebrow followed his arrogant statement.

Brian grinned back. "Give me everything you got, Captain."

John knew he was good at this. As he lowered his head, opening his mouth and allowing his lips to smooth down the sides of the large cock in front of him, the blurred faces of previous conquests flashed in front of his face. Their moans in his mind soon faded into the pants and groans coming from the man in front of him. John raised his head, letting his tongue swirl and tease at the reddened head in front of him. Mouthing down the side of Brian's cock, he nipped gently at the soft and sensitive skin of Brian's inner thigh.

As he paused in his ministration of Brian's cock, his tongue flicking out to lick at his balls, John felt the bed dip behind him and warm hands smooth down his sides, fingers flitting over his arse before continuing down the back of his thighs. Automatically his back arched, pushing his arse up and out, towards the hands. He moaned contentedly. The smooth fingers were dancing all over his lower body, finding the sensitive areas, smoothing and stroking, but avoiding the one area of John that was once again demanding attention. John rested his head on Brian's thigh and looked back to see Justin knelt behind him.

"Tut tut," Justin grinned. "So easily distracted…"

Brian's hand slid into John's hair and the fingers tightened, the slight pull to his hair making John shiver in anticipation. He'd always enjoyed playing with the pleasure-pain barrier. Especially with Jack. Not many lovers were into that sort of thing, but Jack, oh Jack was more than willing.

Not really wanting to think about Jack at this time, John turned back to Brian and swallowed his cock all the way to his throat. The guttural groan this drew from the man went straight to John's own leaking cock, causing it to twitch and bounce against his stomach. Even in the warm air, John could feel the cool, sticky patch it left on his skin. God, he loved sex! Filthy, messy and awkward though it undoubtedly was, it was just glorious. It was a 'fuck you' to all the bad shit that John had seen. And done. It was a celebration to the fact that, after all this time and the way he lived his life, John was still alive.

Cool, slippery fingers teased at John's arse and opening, making his jerk forward and causing Brian's cock to bump the back of his mouth and slip down his throat. Automatically, John relaxed his muscles, allowing the large cock to sit comfortably in his mouth. Bobbing his head slowly, and in growing increments, John began to fuck Brian with his mouth.

~*~

Justin had the most amazing view. In front of him the gloriously naked John was knelt, arse in the air and body sloping down until his mouth met Brian's cock. And Brian…Well, Justin figured he was a bit biased, but damn, did Brian look good! His legs were spread wide, one hand was thrown out to the side while the other rested on John's moving head. His head was thrown back against the pillows behind him, giving a sense of complete abandon. From the way John was working his mouth around Brian's cock, Justin figured that wasn't very far from the truth. Watching the Captain at work, Justin was filled with the urge to join in. His fingers had been teasing John's entrance as he watched the show in front of him and now, slowly and carefully, he pushed the tip of one finger inside John, feeling the ring of muscle resist the intrusion for a second before the hot heat of John enveloped his finger.

Teasing John with his fingers and his mouth, running kissed and nibbles down the Captain's spine and over his hips, Justin drew out the preparation, turning it from a necessity into a seduction. By the time he had 3 fingers stretching John he could see that the man was struggling to concentrate on the task in front of him. Several times he had had to pause for breath, releasing Brian's glistening cock to the air. Justin waited for another of these pauses before angling his fingers and brushing against John's prostate.

"Oh God." John was moaning again, his forehead dropping down to rest on Brian's soaking cock as he arched his back in an attempt to hold onto the feelings rushing through him for just a little bit longer. Justin grinned to himself and, holding his fingers in place, twisted his hand round slowly. He felt John's body give a shudder and the man began to pant once more.

"Jesus Christ! God, Justin, just fuck me, already!" Justin was satisfied that the man in front of him was now, if not almost, at screaming point, looked up at Brian and nodded to the bowl placed on the beside cabinet. He slowly pulled his fingers out of John's tight entrance and deftly caught the wrapper that Brian threw him.

When he was younger and he first moved in with Brian a part of him wondered if condoms were really necessary, especially if he was only sleeping with Brian. But Brian's steady and constantly negative reactions to his hints and suggestions of dispensing with them had played their part, and now he accepted them as a necessary measure. He tore the packet open with his teeth with practiced ease (a move he had learnt from Brian) and spat the small piece of plastic from between his teeth.

He couldn't resist giving his own, straining cock and couple of strokes before he rolled the condom on. Watching Brian and John had been enough to make him fully hard and the leaking head of his cock gave testament to his need for release.

Justin leaned forward, flattening himself against John's back. Using one hand to hold himself up he let the other rub the tip of his cock against John's entrance, pushing gently. His teeth caught the skin on the back of John's shoulder and he sucked it into his mouth, biting down. Smoothing the reddened skin with his tongue he muttered to John, "Look up."

~*~

Brian knew that when they played 'game night', Justin always like to top. He'd only really bottom for Brian. And Brian also knew that Justin was damn good. He watched as his young lover prepared the Captain, letting John cease his attention on his cock to allow him to concentrate on what Justin was doing to him.

He didn't hear the words that Justin muttered to the other man, but his breath caught in his throat as both men turned their faces to look up at him. He could see two pairs of eyes, pupils dilated, cheeks reddened staring up at him, desire clearly evident. As he watched, his hand straying to stroke John's hair, he saw as the man's eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent gasp. Brian could easily guess at the sensations John was experiencing as Justin slowly pushed into him; the stretching, the small burn of pain before a pulsing fullness filled every fibre of him. John moaned loudly and the puff of air from his lips drifted over Brian's hard cock. He looked to Justin to see that he was holding still before gently guiding John's mouth back to his cock. He sighed in pleasure at the wet warmth that once again surrounded him and his stomach muscles tightened at the flick of John's tongue. He was impressed. Even full at one end, the man could take more, and take it with such obvious pleasure. Brian watched with hazy eyes as, slowly, John began to rock between the two of them, first back onto Justin's cock, then forward onto his own. In front of him he saw Justin's pale body begin to rock slowly forwards and felt the head of his cock hit the back of John's throat as the man was pushed forwards.

Brian let his head drop back onto the pillows behind him, his fingers tightening in John's hair, more for kinaesthetic reasons than any desire to make him go faster. He closed his eyes feeling a warmth spread through his body and his muscles tighten as the pleasure built within him. His hips began to inch forward, wanting more. He shuddered as John took the head of his cock into the back of his throat, swallowing rhythmically. He almost leapt of the bed as John gave a loud, tortured moan, the vibrations of the sound forcing him closer to a peak. His head shot up to see Justin thrusting harder, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth open as he panted. Even in the height of his own pleasure Brian couldn't help but stare at his young lover, his muscles straining, his head dropped, with beads of sweat running down his neck. Brian groaned in pleasure and let his gaze slide to the man kneeling between them. He couldn't see John's face, pushed as it was into his crotch, but the moans and wiggles coming from the Captain proved his delight in the pleasure.

Brian's thoughts were cut off as John's teeth gently scraped the base of his cock, sending shoots of pleasure flying though his nerves. His back arched, a strangled shout escaped his mouth and he felt his balls squeeze and tighten before shooting hard down John's throat.

~*~

John relished in the spurts of warm seed shooting down his throat. He swallowed readily, still jerking up and down Brian's cock in time with the thrusts from behind him. Credit where credit is due, it had taken every ounce of his concentration to keep sucking at Brian's cock while Justin pounded into him, hitting his prostate so irregularly it was difficult for him to anticipate. He twisted his head, letting Brian's softening cock drop from his mouth, and rested his head sideways on the man's thigh. His breath came out in pants as Justin began to thrust into him harder and harder. Able now to focus on those sensations John felt every push inside him, every vibe that shot though his body, making his hands tingle. His breath was coming in pants now, as was Justin's. Fighting for concentration, he squeezed his muscles, momentarily tightening around Justin's cock, before releasing for a second and then repeating the squeeze. Justin cried out, pushing hard into John until he felt so full he could almost taste it. John grunted as Justin's thighs hit the back of his legs and then moaned as the trusts became almost stationary jerks deep inside him.

"Ohh…oh God!" Justin cried out and two…three…four stuttering jerks later he came hard, fingers digging into John's hips, marking him with crescent shaped marks of passion. John couldn't help but let out a small moan at the increased warmth he felt as Justin spilled into the condom inside him. It made him achingly aware of his own throbbing cock, leaking against his stomach.

Justin's arms suddenly gave out causing him to fall down on top of John. John let him lie there for a moment, enjoying the feel of his warmth against his back as he let the boy recover. After about a minute though he could resist no longer and began to wiggle, rubbing his cock against the bedding beneath him, desperate for any friction he could gain. He heard Brian laugh above him and suddenly felt cool air against his back as Justin rolled off him.

His body was tense with anticipation as he was rolled over. Going to prop himself up on his elbows for a better view, he was surprised to feel his hands being pulled out from underneath him. Staring up from where he lay on the bed, Brian's face hovered over his.

"Oh no, Captain. You just lie back and think of…life"

John grinned and pulled his wrists to test Brian's hold on him. A bit of bondage always got him going and he could feel the blood singing through his veins. Brian dropped his head and kissed him hard, teasing with his tongue and nipping at his lip. John tilted his head up, straining for the contact, fighting back with every ounce of passion he had. He groaned and felt more heat pool in his groin as Brian's fingers tightened once more.

Suddenly that heat intensified, sending fire running through him. Hot, wet warmth told him that Justin had once again taken his cock into his mouth. That talented tongue set to work, winding around John's cock, teasing the head and slit and sucking deep. John could feel the wave of pleasure building inside him and knew he would not be able to hold out long.

Tensing up he lifted his hips off the bed and thrust into Justin's mouth. He felt the tip of his cock slide into the boys' throat and Justin relaxed in invitation. Head thrown back on the bed, arms restrained by Brian, John thrust again and again into the warmth of Justin's mouth, fucking his way close and closer to oblivion. He gave a strangled cry, half moan half sob, as he felt his ball tighten and then he was coming into Justin's mouth. Pleasure washed over him like a tidal wave, drowning his senses and cutting him off from the world.

As reality came back into focus he looked up from flat on his back to find the two other men locked in a passionate kiss above him. Watching them, John ran his tongue around his own mouth, still tasting the heady scent of Brian there.

John grinned. Maybe he was starting to see what Jack liked about this planet after all.


End file.
